Hidden In It all
by SonamyGirll12
Summary: After many years of Sonic breaking her heart, Amy tries desperatly to hold the little sanity she has left. She's convinced herself that Sonic will never be interested in her. All that is about to change when she somehow ends up alone with Sonic. Sonamy!
1. Tough Day

This whole story is in Amy P.O.V

* * *

You know, being the only one of your friends that has nothing to do really bites. I mean, you'd think that there would be one person to hang out with, but no. Tails was too busy with making arrangements to the hyper-Tornado, and insisted on doing everything by himself, with no help. Cream and her mother were having a mother-daughter shopping trip, and who was I to interrupt that? Knuckles, well, besides Rouge he'd probably be the last person I wanted to spend the day with…and Shadow…Do I really need to explain that one?

And last, but not least, Sonic.

I know what you're thinking. "_You're freakin' Amy Rose! You've been madly in love with Sonic since you were eight! Why aren't you breaking your back trying to find him?"_ Well that's the thing. I'm tired of 'breaking my back' looking for that hedgehog. He never seems to want me around anyway, so why bother him? He probably has one hundred and one better things to do than waste his time on lil' old, annoying me.

So, here I am sitting with my arms in my lap, my legs crossed, and an emotionless face expression… in the middle of the park at Metro City. I watched silently as little kids passing me pointed and stared. They would call to their parents and say "Isn't that Sonic's girlfriend?" (Heh, I wish) or "Isn't that the scary, pink girl with the huge hammer? The one that always hangs out with Sonic?" Pfft. Kids were cruel.

But to sum it all up, the only way I was known was through Sonic.

I got up and started to walk. I didn't really have any desired place to go to, but I couldn't take the comments anymore. So, I decided to walk as far as my legs could take me. It wasn't like Metro City was a big place or anything, so I wouldn't get lost. Plus, after all the adventures with Sonic, I knew this place like the back of my hand.

And then my mind drifted back to Sonic. Where was he? I wondered what he was doing…Probably having the time of his life exploring the world again. (It was sort of Sonic's thing to take a "around the world trip" every year.) He was probably in exciting Holaska while I was stuck here in boring Metro city. So many times have I envied the freedom that hedgehog gets. He was the fastest thing alive, enabling him to run across the world in less than a day, to battle robots and still make it for dinner…to run away from people that annoyed him without having the thought of them catching up…

"Stop it Amy…" I told myself "Thinking about him will only put you in an even fouler mood…"

_Ha, fouler. Was that even a word…?_

The breeze started to pick up, turning it into strong wind. My black beret struggled to stay on my head and I decided to put it into my brown knapsack. I looked up, realizing that I had been walking with my head down the whole time, and saw that I had walked into the park. I looked at the silver painted water fountain that was not too far in front of me. It was probably the only that stood out in the park, since everything else was filled with the colors orange, red, and yellow. You could thank the autumn leaves for that.

The splashing of the water as it hit the surface of the fountain calmed me in a way, and I couldn't shake the opportunity of sitting down next to it. I slowly fell down to my knees and stared up at the sky. To my dismay, it looked like it was going to rain.

Guess that's my punishment for not listening to the weather channel. But when love wasn't on your side, nothing else was…

"Excuse me miss…"

_Wow, not even three seconds and someone was already going to ask me to not lean on the fountain._

My head snapped up to see who addressed me in such a formal tone. It turned out to be an old man.

"Yes?" I didn't feel the need to run, because the man looked harmless. He seemed to be around age seventy and the way he smiled at me was the kind of smile you'd see from grandparents.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but are you by chance Amy Ross?"

I giggled "Actually I'm Amy Rose, sir…"

"Ah! Yes, yes, that's what he said your name was"

"Hmm?" Who was this "he"? Was this old man crazy after all…?

He playfully banged his forehead with his hand and chuckled "Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself! What I meant to say was that there was this guy looking for you"

"A guy?" I hope I didn't sound too surprised. I didn't want it to seem like I've never had a guy call for me before…even though I haven't, but no one had to know that.

"Yeah" the man thought for a moment "Maybe if I described him you'll know who he is because I can't seem to remember his name…" I waited for a couple of seconds hoping that maybe the man could hurry up. My heart was aching with anticipation and my mind was racing. A guy asking for me was just unnatural.

"The lad looked rather young…" he started "Probably around the age of 18 or so…" the man stopped and looked at me again with a smile. But this time it wasn't a "grandparent" smile. Now it was a "I know something you don't" kind of smile. "Hmm…what are you again?"

"A hedgehog" I said, probably a little too quickly

"Ah, yes, that's right. The young man looked similar to you so I'm guessing he was a hedgehog as well…" the man looked into my wide eyes and tried to sustain a laugh. I knew where this was going but I just couldn't get myself to believe it.

"Do you know another hedgehog, or am I asking the wrong Amy Rose?" the man asked. I nodded my head slowly, and he smiled "Good. Well, the hedgehog was blue and—"

I quickly grabbed my knapsack and stood up. Excitement and frustration was gnawing at my heart and I couldn't take sitting around anymore. I had to ask…even though I already knew the answer…, "Was…was his name Sonic…?"

The man snapped his finger and pointed at me like I had just answered a million dollar question. At the moment, it felt like I had. "Yes, that's the lad! I saw him not too long ago and he asked me to look for you"

"Huh?" Sonic…? Looking for me? I never thought that I would hear those words in a sentence together! "W-well do you know where he is? What he needed me to do? Why he asked for me?" The questions poured out of my mouth probably way too quick for the man to understand me.

The man chuckled a bit before pointing to the path in front of us, behind the fountain. "He should be over there somewhere. Don't worry, just bring yourself and he'll be fine"

I looked at the path in front of me and was about to speed off into a run, but then realized that I hadn't thanked the man.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say—" I turned around to face him, but came to the sight no one being there. Instead, there were red and yellow leaves twirling in a circle by the wind lifting them up.

I didn't even hear the man leave. He had just…

Disappeared…

I shivered at the sudden thought, but tried not to let it phase me. The man was probably in a hurry and I, being too worried about what Sonic wanted from me, didn't notice him leave. That's all…

I gave the place where the old man once was one more glance before running off to find Sonic.

I knew I should have brought an umbrella, but _no_… I just had to say "I don't need it. It's not like it's going to rain or anything" like an unprepared idiot. If I knew that I was going to feel this rotten, I probably wouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning. Yep, I was defiantly having one of _**those**_ days.

Now here I am. On a wild goose chase, in the middle of a park, soaked to the bone. Sonic better have two broken legs to have been so desperate to ask for _me_…

I covered my mouth and let out a sneeze, but with my luck it wasn't too long after that I started going into a coughing frenzy. Again…and again…and again…

… Figures…

Figures that I'd get sick looking for _Sonic_. Figures that it'd start raining when I decide to look for _Sonic_. _**Figures**_ that my horrible day would end up looking for_** darn Sonic**_!

I knew that these were probably all by coincidence, but I couldn't help but feel that this was a sign to just go home. _Sonic doesn't need you_, I told myself about five times in the last two minutes .He made very clear of that the past several years. But I am just too hopeless to abandon the one I've loved since age eight…

The one that ran away from me without a second glance. The one that never asked how I felt. The one that probably only saved my butt because he was a hero.

Darn him for breaking-excuse me- _shattering_ my heart. Darn me for being a fool that is too "head over heels" to break away from the one that imprisons and tortures me.

Sometimes I wondered if Sonic realized how much control he had over me. I practically was his pawn…his hypnotized servant…his puppet.

If that was all that I was to him….then that's all I'd _ever_ be to him.

A tear fell from my cheek and I wiped it away furiously.

I wondered what had kept me _looking_ sane all these years, because I really wasn't…

I knew I was crazy because even though Sonic hurt me in many ways, I would still flock back to him. Typically foolish, I know. But it was worth it to see his smile, to see his confidence. No matter how many times he broke my heart, it was always renewed. I would (sadly) chase that hedgehog around the world just to see him smile at me. I would run a thousand miles just to get a glimpse of him before he broke into supersonic speed. I would sacrifice my life to keep him safe. Whether he knew it or not, I was defiantly imprisoned by his love. Several times I've thought of calling it quits because he never showed any signs of loving me, but there was always the bitter truth that showed its way through the fog.

…..Without him, I was nothing.

And I hated that _so much_….

I looked out in front of me and sighed. I've been sulking in my own sorrow that I wasn't even paying attention to how beautiful the park actually was. The rain added the serene affect to the environment, and I liked it. I was actually at peace of mind…well, until I saw something that could potentially ruin my life forever.

* * *

What I don't get is why this chapter's format looks better than the second's!


	2. Hidden Happiness

"…Sonic, is that you…?"

I saw him behind a tree, sitting under its dead branches like it was the only comfort he had at the moment. He must have not wanted anyone to find him, because his color was imperceptible thanks to the rain, making him camouflaged with the scenery.

Sonic hadn't turned to me when I had called him, but I knew that he heard me. I took a couple more steps further to get closer to him. I repeated his name, and his shoulders became tense.

_Gotcha.._.

This time he turned to face me, and I mentally flinched at the way his eyes stared at me. They were…dull, lifeless, emotionless eyes. I looked at him sympathetically, hoping that maybe he'd open up to me.

"Hi" I said shyly

He blinked for a second, as if to bring himself back to life. A smile formed upon his face and he winked at me.

"Hey, Ames. What's up?"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was trying so hard not to make me worry over him. If I didn't know better, his little façade would have worked.

Typical Sonic….always hiding his true emotions.

But Sonic seemed like a part of me, and it wasn't too hard for me to figure out what he was truly feeling. If he was sad, I became sad and I'd do anything to get him back up again. I always wanted to be the one that Sonic would turn to one day and say "Thanks for the pep talk", or something like that. Cracking into Sonic's shell of emotions was like mission impossible for me at the moment. If I wanted any chance with Sonic, I had to understand him more.

That was my goal since I was twelve….

…I'm fifteen now.

"Nothing…."

There was a silence after that, before Sonic stood up next to me. He held out his arms and raised his eyebrows. I watched him for a moment in confusion, "What?"

His arms fell to his side, and he looked at me in shock. "You're not going to glomp me?"

"Oh! Um, well…" I started to blush from embarrassment. Since when had I become so predictable? "I decided to stop doing that…"

Maybe I was hallucinating from blushing so much, but it looked like Sonic seemed a little disappointed and hurt by my response.

"Oh…"

I wanted him to protest. To say that he didn't mind my glomps, but it never came.

…It felt so empty without me suffocating him with my death hugs.

For the past years, glomping him was the closest way for me to spark joy into my love life. My senses came alive when I was around him.

To _feel _his strong arms gently pulling me off of him. I wouldn't mind being kidnapped by Eggman a hundred times in the same day if Sonic was the one saving me every time.

To _smell_ his tropical scent (I promise the guy must literally run through a tropical rainforest every day). I even sometimes find myself hugging him just for the sake of hoping to smell the same way he does.

To _see_ his cocky smile before he dashes of on an adventure.

To _hear_ his voice call out my name when I'm in trouble, showing that he cares about my safety.

Then finally…

To maybe one day _taste_ his lips touching mine.

We stood there in total silence for a little while after that, but it didn't feel normal to just be standing there not saying anything. You know those awkward silences that seem to last forever? The ones where you hope that someone, anyone, would speak up and say something? Yeah, this was that kind of silence. I could feel the tension in the air. Each of us had something to say, but were too chicken to speak up…

_Maybe I shouldn't be here. He doesn't seem to need me... I should just go…_

The wind started to pick up, and it started to rain a little harder. My little brown overcoat wasn't going to cut it for this type of weather. I must have subconsciously started to rub my arms to stay warm, because it wasn't long before Sonic noticed how cold I was.

"Amy, you're shivering" He sounded a little horrified.

What was wrong with him? I wasn't going to die….But I did love the attention.

"It's fine. I was just about to go home anyway, so—"

"Amy wait…!"

I gasped as Sonic jerked me back to face him. His strength was more than I could handle, and I ended up grabbing him for support. We must have looked petrified, but who could really blame us? Other than glomping him, this was the closest we've ever gotten. His warm breath teased me with its fresh scent, making my lips tremble with anticipation. I was about two seconds away from pouncing on him. Just being around him made my knees buckle, but being two inches away from his lips was too much for a lovesick freak like me! No matter how badly I wanted this to last, I had to end it.

I tried to get out of his grasp, but for some reason Sonic's arms were still tightly fixed around my body. Was he afraid that if he let go I'd fall?

_Or is he afraid that once he let's go, I'll leave?_

Suddenly realizing that I was trying to escape this awkward situation, Sonic loosened up his arms from around my body and helped me get back to a standing position.

"Sorry about that…"

He looked at the ground, totally embarrassed. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit about how apologetic he looked, "No worries. It was an accident"

"It's just that I couldn't let you go home. There's a storm forming in the same direction that you have to go to get home" he looked at me with serious eyes "It is way too dangerous"

I surveyed the path that I had to go through to get to my house and understood what Sonic was saying. I could already see the lightning flashes in the distance.

…. And walking alone in a thunderstorm was the last thing I wanted right now.

"I guess you're right…but if I can't go home then where will I go?"

Never in my life have I seen Sonic tense up the way he just now did. He looked totally flushed. The tan color of his cheeks disappeared as they started to turn bright pink, and the blue color of his fur suddenly looked pale. His eyes refused to make contact with mine as he mumbled something under his breath. He said it so silently that I had to ask him to repeat it.

And even though I could hear him more clearly the second time, I still couldn't help but think that I heard him wrong.

For what he said was something that I had dreamt about since I was nine…

Its moments like this that make you wonder if you could actually _die_ from being too nervous. I mean, did it really seem too impossible for your heart to pop out of your chest from beating too hard, or for your legs to fall off from you moving them up and down too much?

Because at the rate I was going… having a heart attack at the age of fifteen didn't seem too impossible for me. I kept telling myself to calm down, but it was useless…

Especially since I was in _Sonic's_ house….sitting on the very couch that he _slept_ on….

Very many times had I visited his house to tell him new information about the chaos emeralds and almost every time had I found him sleeping on this very couch. It took years for him to even be comfortable with me hugging him all the time. Now, not even a whole day has gone by yet and I'm already in his house, sitting on his couch, waiting for him to return with new, dry cloths that he had went out to buy for me.

Would I be categorized as insane if I just started to cry tears of joy right here and now?

My tears were put on hold as I heard the door open. I tried my best to look calm while Sonic came in.

The two bags in his hands were placed on the ground as he turned to lock the door. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. I told him that he didn't have to get me anything, but he wouldn't listen. Instead, he just sped out the house saying that he'd "be back in a sonic second!". I really hope that he didn't get anything expensive…

"All right then…" Sonic said before reaching into the bags, pulling out a grey shirt with light blue sweatpants.

"Go ahead and put these on" he abruptly tossed them at me and I barely caught them but I did go to the bathroom to go try them on.

When I came out of the bathroom I found Sonic in front of the couch watching television. He seemed oblivious to the fact that I was in the room, and I took this moment to sneak a seat next to him. But even from the other side of the couch I could still experience his comforting aura. It was amazing at how safe I felt with Sonic and being in his house, right next to him, without any worries of having to chase after him made it all the more special.

Yeah, this was too good to be true…something was bound to ruin it.

"Wow, don't you look comfy"

I turned to face him and found an expected cocky smile across his face. The only thing that wasn't expected was the redness of his cheeks. Just by looking at him I found myself blushing from the fact that he was staring at me so deeply.

This was surely a side of Sonic I've never seen before.

"Yeah, well…you have decent taste in fashion" I gave him a smirk of my own "You know, for being a guy and all"

"Picking out cloths is easy! But I don't get why girls don't trust guys to do their shopping" he pretended to act emotionally hurt, placing one hand on his heart and the other up to his eye to wipe away an invisible tear.

"Because they usually pick out stuff that don't match or are just plan ugly"

"Ha! Guys can have a 'fashion sense' too, ya know"

I cocked an eyebrow "Whoa. Is the hero of Mobius getting in touch with his feminine side?"

"Sensitive. Not feminine"

"I never pictured you as the sensitive type…"

"Of course! I can be sensitive about a lot of things. I just never tell the guys"

"Heh, why not?"

He shrugged and casually placed his elbow on the top of the couch "They just don't get me the way you do"

Whoa. Now that was odd. My heart was skipping beats just by me replaying what he had said in my mind. I couldn't tell if he was joking when he said that, or if he was serious.

My heart wanted it to be serious, but my mind was telling me otherwise.

There was something different with Sonic today. He wasn't being as complicated as he normally _tried_ to be. I could think of only one conclusion to his strange behavior…

"….Is there something wrong with you, Sonic….?"

This caught his attention for a second, but soon enough he continued to absent mindedly flip through the channels on the television.

I think he was doing that to refrain from having to look at me, though.

"Not really..." That sounded like such a lie, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've noticed that you haven't really been 'looking'…" –I made air quote signals when saying 'looking'— "…at me, you seem tense when talking to me, and you're giving me a lot more attention than you've given me in the past seven years" I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees

"So, there's got to be something up, right?"

His lime green eyes stared at me for a bit and I could immediately tell that there was _defiantly _something up. Whether Sonic knew it or not, his emotions were shown clear as day through his eyes. That was something that I loved about him. Those eyes held so many clues and secrets.

They were probably the only hope I had left in trying to understand Sonic.

My ears perked up as Sonic's enticing scent swept over me. I watched him stand up and stretch his arms out, yawning. He looked like he had no intention of answering my question.

"Man, I'm tired. Aren't you?"

"Sonic did you even pay attention to what I said…?"

He scratched the back of his ear in an attempt to play nonchalant, "Yeah"

"So, it would be nice if—"

"I could really go for a chilidog right now"

"Sonic…"

He started to move towards the kitchen "I think I might have some in the fridge…"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Changing the subject from what?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea what I was talking about, but the smirk on his face sold him out.

And it wasn't truly the fact that Sonic wouldn't tell me what was bothering him that angered me. It was the fact that he _knew_ very well that he was pushing my buttons by diminishing the subject all together! He was intentionally avoiding the matter at hand and was instead moving on to a topic more amusing to him: _Annoying Amy Rose_.

I crossed my arms and turned my head away from him. He could be such an irritant, but we both knew that I would never hurt him out of anger. I cared about him too much to do that… a fact that Sonic took to his advantage in many cases.

"You are so frustrating!"

"Oh, come on Amy! I was only joking," he assured me

"Of course you were, Sonic. You're _always_ joking…"

The couch moved as Sonic sat down at my side, and I almost screamed at the fact that I could now feel Sonic's warm breath near my ear. My face was turned away from him, but he probably could still see how red it was becoming.

"Ames…" He was leaning in real close now, playing with my hair. I wanted so badly to just lean into him as well but I knew that he was only doing this to get my attention. He couldn't be doing this because he actually had feeling for me. I mean, after all the years of Sonic showing no interest in me, it was logical for one to think that he would _never_ show interest in me.

"What?"

His hand slowly turned my head back, forcing me to look into his eyes. I could notice a bit of nervousness in his face mixed in with something…different. It was hard to tell what it was.

Was it adoration? Pleasure? Contentment?

Our faces were being brought closer together by Sonic's hand behind my head. I was starting to get use to him playing with my hair. It felt nice, and it kind of tickled. His hand never got jumbled in it, almost like he has done this many times before. I was starting to get into the mood now, saving my thoughts for later and going with the flow now. My hand slowly navigated its way to his quills, and I started to mess with them a bit. He didn't protest. Instead, he looked pleased at the fact that I was getting more comfortable around him….

And in no time at all, I found my lips meeting Sonic's.

At first, I was ecstatic. My eyes slowly started to close as I melted into the kiss. The world seemed to spiral into several colors, rushing past us at incredible speed leaving only Sonic and I. My body was trembling from the sudden burst of energy I was feeling. It was like I was drinking a dozen energy drinks at one time. I wanted this to last…to go even further.

But that was when I realized that I was kissing _Sonic_.

My mind was suddenly filled with past events of me being hurt by him. The sorrow and anger I felt. How lonely I was…and it was all because of _Sonic_.

_Sonic: the one that ran away from you, _the thoughts reminded me…

_Sonic: the one that showed no interest in you before_

_Remember?_

I started to cry.

Sonic was starting to feel the water from my tears, and immediately pulled away. His face became very furrowed, showing deep concern for me.

"Amy…Amy, what's wrong?" he searched me up and down "A-am I hurting you?"

I covered my mouth trying to hold in the sobs, "Why?" was the only word I could say without going into a series of hiccupping.

But a simple word like 'why' wasn't enough for Sonic to understand me.

"Why what, Ames?" he wiped away a tear from my eye, but that only made me want to cry harder.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in me…?"

He raised an eyebrow, watching me intently. It was like he didn't get what I was trying to say. I wasn't stupid. I knew that I wasn't speaking a different language.

So why was he looking at me like I was so clueless?

"Sonic, would you stop looking at me like that?"

A smile slowly formed on his face "I-I'm sorry, Ames. It's just that… I didn't think that you'd be the only person that didn't know…"

"Know what?"

"Okay, now I'm worried," he chuckled, pushing my head towards him again to sneak in a quick kiss on my cheek. I started to blush again, biting my lower lip in frustration. It was painfully taking all my strength to resist from just wrapping my arms around Sonic's neck, launching kisses at him like there's no tomorrow.

"_Sonic_ …"

"All right, all right…," he took in a deep sigh, suddenly looking nervous, "Ames, I've been in love with you for several years now"

I must have looked really dumbfounded because Sonic started to laugh…

Or maybe he was laughing out of nervousness…

"Yo, Amy! Are you…conscious?"

The butterflies in my stomach were starting to choke me now, and _I know_ my heart had stopped beating because this was surly heaven.

"Sonic…" I croaked, "Can you r-repeat what you just said?" My mind as still not grasping what I just heard. I couldn't believe it. I refuse to believe it. It was _too good_ to believe.

He looked at me in confusion for a moment, but he didn't deny doing so.

"Uh, okay" I felt my left hand being wrapped by his as our eyes met, "Ames, I love you. More than you can ever know. I know that I've hurt you in the past but, I promise, I didn't mean to…", his thump started to caress the back of my hand in a slow manner, " If you give me another chance, I _will _make it up to you"

The tears that I had earlier started to resurface and pour out with no control. This time, I believed him. He cared for me and he loved me…for the look in his eyes was reflecting just that. After all the pain and darkness…there was happiness hidden in it all.

I threw open my arms, wrapped them around his neck, and gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh Sonic," I squealed, "Of course I will!"

_And to think that if you asked me 'do you think you'll end up with Sonic?' a couple of hours ago, I'd say no._

I'd never forget that day. Right after that, Sonic had asked me to be his girlfriend and ever since then we've been going strong. It just goes to show that happy-endings aren't all just myths. But it's strange….

I never did find that old man again.

* * *

*whew* Finally done. Okay, time to state my opinion

Beg: I thought it was good

Mid: I like how I did the middle =)

End: I hate it! XD It was so terrible

Oh, and sorry if the format looks weird. THis story looked a lot better on Word...


End file.
